pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoopa (MS018)
Hoopa is a / -type Mythical Pokémon who appears in the 18th Pokémon movie, Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Biography In ancient times, the Unbound form of Hoopa came to Dahara City, where it used its magical rings to grant wishes to the townsfolk in exchange for food and because it liked their adoration. Dahara City thus became incredibly prosperous, but the people were threatened when Hoopa became drunk on its own power and began summoning other Legendary Pokémon to Dahara in order to challenge them to battles. Hoopa defeated all comers, but was itself defeated when Ghris of Arche Valley arrived with the Prison Bottle. Using the bottle, Ghris stripped Hoopa of much of its power, leaving it in a much smaller form without the ability to travel through its own rings. He then hid the Prison Bottle away in a secluded cavern and took Hoopa back to Arche Valley. The diminished Hoopa was initially bitter and angry towards Ghris for taking away its power, but over time learned that its abilities could be used for more than just showing off. It later bonded with Baraz and Meray, Ghris' great-grandchildren, and was accepted by them and Ghris as part of the family. Hoopa also developed a strong liking for donuts, as well as pulling pranks and making jokes. Unbeknownst to the family, however, Hoopa's imprisoned power became filled with darkness and rage over the century it spent imprisoned. It later took control of Baraz when he recovered the Prison Bottle, he and Meray having decided to reunite Hoopa with its lost power. While Baraz was away on his search, Hoopa and Meray traveled to Dahara City, where Hoopa amused itself by opening a ring to a Pokémon Center where Ash Ketchum and his companions Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena were staying. After pranking Clemont's Chespin with a Berry, it dragged Ash and his Pikachu through the ring to Dahara. Seeing that Ash liked Pikachu, Hoopa summoned a great number of them, though it was disappointed when Ash was instantly able to identify his own. Meray soon arrived, and she and Hoopa soon befriended Ash and his friends. Unfortunately, Baraz then returned under the control of Hoopa's dark power, and opened the Prison Bottle to allow it to possess Hoopa. The new friends were able to recapture Hoopa's dark power and transport the bottle safely using one of Clemont's inventions until it was stolen by Team Rocket. Team Rocket's Meowth was then possessed by Hoopa's darkness and freed it, but it failed to possess Hoopa due to Hoopa's own resistance and Meray and Baraz channeling the power of Arceus. It then manifested itself in Hoopa's original Unbound form, and sought to capture Hoopa in order to possess it permanently. Initially resistant to the idea of reuniting with its power, Hoopa was convinced by Ash that perhaps the two halves could be reconciled happily. Hoopa summoned Lugia to aid in the battle against Hoopa Unbound, and later called upon Latios, Rayquaza, and Latias after its dark side banished Lugia back to the oceans. Hoopa Unbound retaliated by summoning Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, and Kyurem and taking control of them. The good Hoopa's Pokémon allies underwent Mega Evolution, and a city-wide battle ensued. Eventually Hoopa Unbound was reimprisoned, but possessed Ash and swore to make its light half disappear. However, Hoopa then shared its memories of its happy life with Baraz, Meray, and Ghris, which soothed the anger in the heart of Hoopa's power and freed Ash from the Hoopa Unbound's possession. Unfortunately, the actions of the two Hoopas in summoning so many Legendary Pokémon created a time-space rift that began to consume Dahara Tower. After combining with its power to insure that most of the trapped humans got to safety, Hoopa returned to its small form in an attempt to leave. However, it continued to fail to pass through it until it remembered all that it had experienced as part of Ghris' family. It was then able to travel through the rings, saving Baraz in the process. Excited by its regained power, Hoopa resolved to rebuild the destroyed Dahara Tower before returning home to Arche Valley. Personality Hoopa has shown to be a friendly and playful Pokémon, but however, it became bricked as Ghris had removed most of it's power, but later, it bonded with Baraz and Meray, becoming a family at the process. Hoopa Unbound came as a decent, but arrogant Pokemon who gave people money in exchange of a place to live and food. However, Hoopa Unbound became carried away by it's own power and destroyed half of the town while fighting Regigigas, Reshiram and Zekrom. When it was released again, Hoopa Unbound became a dark and rageful Pokémon who wants to make Hoopa disappear forever, but in the end, they make amends together. Known moves Using Psychic |stage2 =Unbound Hoopa |img2 = Hoopa Unbound Psychic.png Using Psychic Hoopa Unbound Dark Pulse.png Using Dark Pulse Hoopa Unbound Hyperspace Fury.png Using Hyperspace Fury Hoopa Unbound Shadow Ball.png Using Shadow Ball | Psychic (move); psychic; Hoopa, The Mischief Pokémon Dark Pulse; dark; MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Hyperspace Fury; dark; MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Shadow Ball; ghost; MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages }} Voice actress and actor *Rie Kugimiya (Japanese in Confined form) *Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese in Unbound form) *Lori Phillips (English in Confined form) *Ryan William Downey (English in Unbound form) Trivia Although Hoopa is one of the "talking" Pokémon featured in movies so far, Hoopa can talk verbally, much like how Team Rocket's Meowth can. Gallery Hoopa Unbound Hoopa Unbound anime.png|Hoopa Unbound Hoopa Confined Movie Hoopa.jpg Pokemon-xy-movie-2015-the-archdjinni-of-the-rings-hoopa-donut-rings.png|Artwork of Hoopa,Pikachu and Ash eating donuts together Latios MS018.png|Hoopa on Latios Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Mythical anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pokémon movie antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Wild Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Characters from Kalos